Becoming Turks: Reno
by TNE90
Summary: Part one of a Turk’s ‘saga’ How Reno Became a Turk. Meeting a Turk named ‘Tseng’ changed his life forever…. Told from Reno's POV.


**Becoming Turks….**

**Part 1. Reno**. _From Trash to T__reasure!?_

Ever hear the expression…_ 'Life's no picnic?' _Ever been there? I have, many times, shoot more times then I can count. I could tell you stories that would make you weep….make you laugh, and some that might even frighten yah. From my life. But before I get ahead of myself, you'll have to wait another time to hear them. Yep THIS story is about the biggest thing ever changed in my life.

How I found my place here, and a family, but really now don't wanna be too mushy, bad for the rep.

_……How I became, Reno of the Turks…._

-----------

Midgar you looking for somewhere to live that's dirty, damp, infested in crime, and scum of all kinds? Come live here! If not well better look around first.

But this is where I lived, ah no….look down, ah further down yo. that's right the Slums of Midgar the two story city. Richest people life atop in the sun and the scum live below! Yup me I mean I lived in the Slums back then, I may not have realized it but I was just as much a scum as the rest of the folk.

Drugs, Beer, Violence, you name it. But that all changed soon right before my eyes.

One day I was taking a 'stole' around the upper city of Midgar. Though lord knows I wasn't just strolling, yea back then I had to steal and pickpocket to survive, and I had someone at home who counted on me as much as I did.

That's when I spotted him! The best target yet! In the name of Shiva the dude looked like he was waiting to be clobbered and robed, I watched him from the shadows, some dude not from around here what's the word…ah well. Anyway, he wore this nice blue suite, long black hair pulled up in a short pony tail on his head, he looked like he had to be touting around some gill or shoot an expensive cell phone or watch, I wasn't picky!

Finely when he walked past I leapt from the shadows, almost gracefully, pulled my dagger and wrapped a arm around his neck. And pressed the knife to his back, the man stiffened I could fell his mussels tighten.

"Give me everything yah got! yo" I shouted into his ear, hoping id seem a bit older and thicker then I was. I mean I wasn't tiny but I was only 16 and well boy needs all the help he can get, hah hah

I thought I had this guy right? But suddenly this guy who [Note: is the insanest person I've ever met, or maybe its called bravery?] He flung his arm out and elbowed me in the gut full force, I gasped for breath and lost my balance but jumped back and glared at this stranger, who calmly turned and looked at me, cold red eyes.

I readied my knife waiting for him to pull a gun but he didn't, he only spoke up: "Do you need something Boy?" I glared at him was he insulting me now!? What a butt no? after watching him and he not moving I charged at him. And shouted once more: "GIVE ME EVERTHING YOU HAVE! OR I'LL KILL YOU!" [you would be shocked how dumb some of the things you say sound when thinking back, or not at all…….whatever.]

The man didn't move! Well that was until I swung at him he side stepped!? He grabbed hold of my wrist and twisted my knife fell to the cement below and I gasped out in pain, and surprise. Then the real pain, he twisted my arm behind my back! I forced myself to untwist and lash out with my other fist, he blocked it with his forearm! _'Who is this guy?! I was the best street fighter around!' _Was what I was thinking. I pushed off the ground forcing him back and threw a kick then a hard downward drop kick, he blocked the first with his arm then crossed his wrists and blocked my drop kick!!! Then twisted his hands and took hold of my ankle and tossed me into the pavement!

Laying in a pool of sweat and HURT now I turned and glared up at the man. "Do you still want to fight with me street trash?" he glared back almost frightening. My eyes widened, I could see a gun poking out from his shirt, why didn't he use it?! It had been any other man they'd have blown my brains out already, maybe TWICE. _*cough*_

But my pride got the best of my easily back then, I jumped up and charged at him, throwing kicks and punches everything I had I threw at him! A few people on the streets watched, and the rest acted as if nothing was going on.

He blocked and blocked he made a few hits but I blocked them, either he was weak or not trying…I was afraid to find out….I jumped into the air ready to tackle him running out of steam mind you. that's when I felt this sharp pain in my ribs I was sure he shot me! I felt hot blood run from my lips, with a thud I fell to the cold cement and didn't move… I blacked out.

So I lied there thinking I was dead or dieing at the least and this guy walks on over to a restaurant

meets this other dude, get this, eats lunch! Like nothing happened! When I woke just barely I could even see them though a window in the diner, I was starving….and well couldn't move, groggy and grumpy. I snarled once the man CAME BACK of _'what now?!' _Was the only thing I could think. Sheeesh….

I next felt myself being lifted, I thought maybe it was my spirit leavening my body, so I just went back to sleep.

------

I woke up, the next morning in a room of white….the hospital! Laying in a bed all patched up, even old wounds and cuts that id not bothered with. I groaned and sat up and guess the first person I see! THAT GUY! _"Oh the son of a chocobo why was HE here?! No better yet why in the name of Ifrit was I here?!"_ That's about what I was think'n. "what do you want?! Why am I here!?" I hissed the man folded his arms, I never landed a hit on him….I spat in his face when he approached. He casually wiped it off. Defiantly not like other men.

"I looked at your records here your Reno aren't you?" he asked.

I growled. "I aint never been here before! Not to this nice expensive place."

"No. but you have sent many people here." he male smirked.

I eyed him. "what do you want?"

"To save you….."

-------

The man told his name finely "Tseng" I huffed and listened to the man he spoke of opportunity, for me?! He spoke of ShinRa, and the Turks a group of people who were trained for-- well you name it! A real ShinRa lapdog…me? I didn't think so…but I lied and said _'I'll think about it' _This guy drug my sorry butt here, patched me up and offered me a real job, yet again my young pride got in the way.

After I left that building….I went straight home…

-------

The only thing I had to live for other then myself, my younger brother 'Angelo' who was only eight at the time, taking care of things, alone wile I was out 'working' in our shack of a house. Only thing living in the slums, disease if it didn't kill you it cursed you. Angelo my baby brother, was ill sick tormented…since a young age…

Once home I found the house as clean as it could be and him asleep on the couch. I walked over quietly and smiled warmly covering him up with a few blankets and kissed his forehead. I sat at the table for a moment fidgeting then finely stood, left a note that I'd be back. locked the door behind me.

-------

Think I was going to go meet Tseng again? Hah wrong, darn pride again….or maybe not, you see I had more then my share of bad habits…back then. I headed straight to the bar. I was in the middle of kicking a bad drug addiction, but I still drake my weight in beer when I had something on my mind.

SO there I sat at the local bar opened the can and stared to guzzle. Droopy eyed. Tired. And maybe crying some on the inside, but didn't let anyone see, defiantly not my brother, and not any of these scum around here. My motto trust no one, and then give no one a chance to have to rely on you!

That's when fate knocked again. And my gawd did it knock! I wish it would go away and leave me in the moment….. But nooooooo. That Tseng guy, walked inside as calm and collected at usual. But this time when he walked up in front of me at my stood, his eyes changed he suddenly looked p'ed off. With one quick motion, he sent my beer can flying across the room out of my hand! And as it spilled to the floor, a few people starred, knowing me as the guy to beat the snot out of people who crossed me. I emptily looked at my hand that was still holding, ah well air now, then looked back to Tseng and gowned.

"What do you want? Other then to buy me another beer." I hissed. Tseng towered over me._ [yea forgot to mention the dudes a freaking tower! .]_

"No, Reno listen to me, what the heck are you doing here?! don't you have somewhere to be!?" Tseng spoke louder then usual.

"Do I?"

"Darn you, your little brother?"

"What about him?"

"Shouldn't you be saving your gill for him?"

"No matter how much gill I save…it wont change anything."

"….Reno, by the Greenness of your eyes you've been exposed to Mako drugs though your quitting, that's a start."

"I want to ask how you know all that, but I'm not."_ [Trust me now when I say Shinra peeps are scary…] _I glared. "and it still changes nothing."

Tseng picked me up by the back of my shirt and dragged me outside, where we were now alone. "You honestly want to tell me you don't care?" Tseng asked calmly again with no feeling in his face.

"I don't even know you why are you stalking me!? And asking me these things!?" I hissed.

"Reno…" he sighed. And I looked at him once again after kicking a can. "what!? What do you want with street trash like me!?" I bellowed.

"Like I said before….I want to save you." he nodded. "and I swear…I will do anything to help you, and your brother."

He then began to explain, ShinRa, Turks, blah blah blah!

My eyes widened my heart sunk, it brushed my hair over my face…. "Turks…huh?" I asked trying not to sound sad. "I guess I'll try it out, but you hear me now, I walk out when ever I want! And you never contact me again! And I don't trust no one!" I hissed, Tseng held out his hand, blinkingly I looked at it then half heartedly shook it.

"Welcome…to Turks." _[sounds like a death sentence ya?]_

---------

Tseng became my savior….

First thing I moved Angelo to a apartment in upper Midgar, he was excited of corse, but I still didn't feel as close as I did when we were younger…..or maybe it was just me..?

I went straight into training with none other then the devil himself. _[No not Sephiroth, gosh stick with me people!]_

Wile training, Tseng never stop talking, lecturing me….but you know what? I kind of grew to like it. I stopped my drugs, every time I drank Tseng was there to tossed out a fresh can of beer out the window. Wasn't aloud to drink except on special occasions and weekends. It ticked me off but I kind of got used to it.

Everything I did…he questioned and tormented me about….until I gave up and stomped off to pout somewhere. I know he was smiling when I did that….he LOVED it…….

I waited…for him to shoot me, stab me in the back, hurt me, or even kill me by 'accident' in training. Never….other then bourses from training, he never hurt me…and I never left Turks, regardless how mad I got at that man. Nope…..

Tseng took this street scum and cleaned me up, gave me manners, my whole being seemed to change. He became something I never had……a Father…

We fought…battles, back to back, and butted heads countless times, he was the only one whom could hold his own in a argument with me, and he always won. When I slipped up and even made him bleed, he never seemed to think much of it. When Angelo was in the hospital, I cried to him. Something I never did to anyone.

-------

One night at Junion during sun set I watched Tseng stand in the setting sun's light that glowed a radiant color of gold ember and blood red. He looked like a Hero. Even if he didn't think so.

I smirked and walked over. "What's up?" I looked over the horizon.

"Reno do you know, what should be most impotent to someone in life?"

"the mission?" I asked dumbly, he laughed warmly and shook his head before speaking. "No Reno"

"Then what?" I blinked.

_"Family…"_ he smiled simply. My eyes widened.

**"Reno…Family isn't someone you share your blood with, but your heart……" **he stated turning his back to me.

"Reno Welcome to Turks…..your new Family."

A grin swept across my face. "Alright yo!" I gave a thumbs up then grinned the only time I ever caught him off guard I shoved him off the dock! HAHAH you should have seen his face when he went '_splash!'_ Haha then watch me RUN like my head was on fire and my butt was fallowing! _[wait--....] _

--------

That next day I sat in Tseng office, he still annoyed about my ruining his suit you could tell, but he didn't say anything. That's also when a Man entered the room, I'd seen him around before, he was brawn tall, bald and always wore sunglasses, never met him before now though.

"Reno, this is _Rudolph Alexander_. Your new partner." Tseng nodded.

I smiled and shook Rude's hand. After a wile Rude and I got a long really well, turns out he lost his Older brother, and never had a younger brother, and my younger brother couldn't be around all the time, and I was always eldest. So, I gave Rude a younger brother, and I looked up to Rude as my new elder brother….and happy to say I became closer then ever with Angelo.

Oh boy did we always get in troubles, even though Rude was the silent type we still got away with crap, and managed to get Tseng on our tails, I never felt alone anymore, and I trusted these people with my life. When we met Elena the fun only doubled…the Tseng fan-girl we loved picking on her, but she really did mature later, the sister I never had.

Rufus Mr. Vice Present was Tseng's number one objective all the time so I respected that, and Rufus was like another brother but the 'hot-place' would Freeze over before I told him that! HAHAH

-------

Once again at Junion I stood in the sun set, it making me glow and warmth filled my body as I looked over at Tseng, Elena and Rude.

"What?" Elena made a face and smacked me with the broom. "GAH!" I gasped being caught off guard I grabbed her wrist as I lost balance, and with a '_SPLASH' _we both fell into the water, Rude was trying not to laugh the best as he could and tried to fish us out with a pole, but I yanked him in the water to, and laughed as he chased me and Elena was freaking out.

Tseng stood in the sun set again, our father watching his most likely considered oddest group ever…..

------

That's the story, yep that's the sum up of it how trash turned Turk. Hah. Tseng and the others gave me a new life….and I found out the meaning of deep care for someone….

**"_Family isn't whom you share your blood with………but your heart"_**

* * *

An old idea as well, I partly re-vamped it. The telling of the Stories of how the Turks became what they are today. I am sorry for any OOCness? But I actually really enjoyed writing this and even rereading it. I liked the idea of Tseng being a little more then just 'boss' to at least the main Turks we all know and love. lol. More to come??? 3

_Copyright Story and the character 'Angelo' to me, Characters and FF7 to Square Enix._


End file.
